jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream and Lollipops
" |image = Family Dollar.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 1 |code = 201 |airdate = Friday, May 10, 2019 |written by = Kira Zeltner |directed by = Lesley Beach Mandy Wicks Charles Mac Owen McEnaney |previous = "Jackie Catches a Cold" |next = "Race It Up!"}}" " is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops, and later give Bubblegum a massive punishment day with the help of Keziah, Fushion and Nylah. Plot Jackie and Keira are at Family Dollar at the same time, so Jackie grabs Keira's hand to see Michelle at the medicine aisle. Melissa waves at Michelle and Michelle asks her how did she and Jackie got to Family Dollar before them. Jackie and Melissa were passing Pat's Pizzeria and walked 17 miles from home. Michelle explains that before Jackie and Melissa walk to Family Dollar, she and Keira went to Rita's in Pennsville to get Keira's Oreo ice cream and Keira was protected from eating her ice cream with Craig's cap on. And Michelle and Keira are at Family Dollar to get groceries and Keira just picked her favorite snacks. Melissa is alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. Melissa knew it during her and Jackie's walk to Family Dollar and they just got here. If Rite Aid doesn't have ice cream or lollipops, they will go to Dollar General instead because it's far and across the street. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to come with them, but Keira is staying with her mom. Michelle tells Keira to stay here and let Jackie and Melissa go to Rite Aid, causing Keira to get upset. Melissa asks Michelle if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with her and Jackie. This makes Keira super excited, leaving Michelle at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. Once inside, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Keira gets a Chipwich from the freezer, while Jackie gets a bag of Tootsie lollipops from the candy aisle. After picking out ice cream and lollipops, Jackie and Keira bring them to a female clerk. The clerk scans them and pulls out a receipt. After shopping at Rite Aid, Jackie picks out a lollipop from the bag and Melissa warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. Along the way, Jackie does some helpful things like throwing dirty snack bags and drinks in the black trashcan, she helps Carlucci tie his shoes aided by a new version of Nylah, and finally she teaches 2 white doggies to say "Hi" like her. After that, Jackie, Melissa, and Keira hold hands together. Sam sees them bringing Jackie's lollipops home. Jackie sits on Sam's lap and tells Sam that her day was good. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie is about to show Keira her favorite kinds of lollipops. Each lollipop is a different color, including red, orange, yellow, blue, pink, and brown. Keira decides to choose red, while Jackie decides to choose pink. Jackie thinks the lollipops are tasty and now she and Keira need to go to the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie wonders where Bubblegum is. He appears and Jackie sees him. Jackie carries Bubblegum to come relax with her. While Bubblegum is relaxing on Jackie's lap, Jackie tells Keira that Bubblegum loves her and she'd always dreamed that Bubblegum is the one who gets to be punished and her friends are going to be attackers, and it's the day Bubblegum needed to be attacked and they will throw popcorn and trap him in the box. Jackie mentions that Joey's favorite snack is popcorn and he's Nylah's little brother. After Jackie talks about Bubblegum's punishment day, he scoops out of her lap. Jackie and Keira decide to go on an adventure and take Bubblegum to Nylah and Joey's house at Naylor Avenue. For their adventure, they will need Jackie's skateboard and blue case. Jackie and Keira take Jackie's skateboard and blue case for their adventure. Melissa is not letting Jackie go outside and take Bubblegum to her friend's house. Jackie starts her nonsense by yelling at Melissa to not tell her what to do, but if Jackie doesn't leave her alone, Melissa will walk Keira home. After Jackie is told to do her homework, she starts whining and throwing temper tantrums. Melissa tells her that Keira doesn't want to hear her whine. This caused Jackie to scream and kick her legs on the couch. Jackie continues screaming and throws pillows, blankets, her backpack, shoes and socks. Suddenly, Jackie is about to rip her math homework into pieces, but failed to vanish it. She then snatches her pencil and quickly scribbles her entire homework to make a hole, but she almost made some holes and tried not to rip her homework. "STUPID WORDS DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!" screams Jackie. Melissa tells her don't rip and make lots of holes on her homework. Jackie will earn her TV if she does her homework. After realizing what Melissa said, Jackie shrieks like an infant. In the kitchen, she continues crying as Melissa explains this question from Jackie's homework page: Jeff has 6 pennies to get a slice of pizza. Shawn has 3 dimes to get a smoothie. How many slices of pizza did Jeff get and smoothies did Shawn get? Jackie had to subtract. 6 - 3 = 3 is the answer. After Jackie subtracts, she thought that words still don't make sense and tells Melissa to leave her alone and do her homework. After Jackie's math homework, Jackie stopped crying and earned her TV. Her nose sniffles from her crying as she picks Glitter Force on Netflix and picks some episodes called "The Miracle Jewel", "The Shadow Force" and "The Queen of Jubiland" for her to watch. After that, Melissa brings special art supplies for Jackie and Keira to use. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Melissa answers the door and it's Keziah and Nylah. "Is Jackie here?" asks Keziah. Jackie is here and is at the cat room dealing with Bubblegum. There are some Jackie's friends' bikes outside and Fushion is sharing popcorn with Joey. Nylah arrives in the cat room and Jackie hugs her. Jackie and her friends are about to give Bubblegum a massive punishment day. They will throw Joey's bag of popcorn and trap him in the box. This reaction will be extremely hilarious! Keziah goes to the cat room and Melissa just gave her daughter's friends' special art supplies for them to use. Joey wants to spoil them, but Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Nylah told him to stop. Jackie tells Keziah to rip the paper, while Fushion and Nylah cut some papers into circles. After that, Jackie and her friends are ready for Bubblegum's punishment day, but they need to grab boxes and a duster to hit him with. Jackie will use her super cat powers to yearn Bubblegum. The first round is to grab the boxes from the garage and Bubblegum will be trapped. The second round is to put some tape and wrap up the box so that the box won't shake. The third and final round is to release the tape before the rival of Bubblegum's freedom. Those rounds are extremely hilarious much to Jackie's, Keziah's, Fushion's, Nylah's and Joey's amusement. After Bubblegum's hilarious punishment, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Joey are about to ride their bikes for the bike race. Jackie rides her bike on her own and tells her friends, "Ready, set, go!" and they started the race. Suddenly, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Joey throw their trash on the street (ice cream sandwich wrapper and Joey's popcorn bag). Melissa gets mad and asks Jackie and her friends why they throw their trash on the street. Jackie needs to pick them up after they leave and get a shower. Before 7:00, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Joey rode away and Keira rode back to her house. The episode ends with Jackie picking up trash her friends threw and going back inside for her shower. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Michelle Kiger * Fluffy * Andrea the Rite Aid Clerk (guest appearance) * Mayor of Penns Grove * Nylah Patterson * Carlucci Patterson * Dog Walker * Doggies * Bubblegum * Jean * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Nylah Patterson (first appearance with new design) * Joey Patterson (first appearance) Locations * Penns Grove ** Family Dollar (first appearance) ** Rite Aid (first appearance) ** Puerto Rican Action Committee (first appearance) ** Super Discount Liquor & Bar (first appearance) ** Lucky House Chinese Restaurant (first appearance) ** Church Of God In Christ (first appearance) ** Pat's Pizzeria (cameo) ** The Garden Café of Penns Grove (first appearance, not built) ** Nikki's Deli & Grocery ** Friendship Mennonite Thrift Store ** Cherry Barber Shop ** Boost Mobile ** Penns Grove Police Department ** United States Post Office ** Patterson Kids' House (first appearance) ** Jackie's House Song * Glitter Force Theme Song Trivia * This is the 1st episode of Season 2. * The beginning of the episode takes place at Family Dollar instead of Jackie's House. * Keziah is on her good side in this episode after getting extremely angry in "Nylah and the Electric Scooter!" after Nylah steals Jackie's electric scooter from her. * This episode reveals what Nylah in a new version and her little brother Joey both look like and they're technically dark-peach skinned. * "Glitter Force Theme Song" was the song Jackie sang while she is watching Glitter Force. Goofs * When Jackie screams and cries while trying to do her homework, a small hole she punctured on the homework sheet is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2